The invention relates generally to motion analysis and, more specifically, to a computer-assisted two-dimensional system for analyzing the dynamic morphology of any moving object which is changing shape.
Motion analysis systems have been used to analyze the parameters of shape and motion of objects in a variety of diverse fields. For example, such systems have been used to analyze video recordings of the Challenger shuttle accident, to analyze cell movement and morphological change, to quantitate shape changes of the embryonic heart, to quantitate breast movement for reconstructive surgery, and to analyze human form and movement, particularly in the area of dance. Previously, information required to analyze such systems was gathered manually. For example, in analyzing embryonic heart action, a researcher would display an echocardiogram of the heart on a monitor and make measurements off the monitor using a scale or the like held up to the screen. Manual measurements are both limited and extremely time consuming.
Existing computer assisted motion analysis systems only follow centroid tracks of moving objects and do not compute dynamic morphology parameters, i.e., parameters related to changes in contour. Existing systems also are locked into real-time contour digitizers that are low in resolution and are designed to support no more than 30 frames per second.
A dynamic image analysis system is desired that can digitize contours of objects at a resolution of at least 512.times.512 pixels and is expandable to higher resolutions as high definition television (HDTV) equipment becomes available. The system would be expandable to frame rates higher than 30 frames per second and be able to compute a large number of parameters and create visual holistic displays that depict the changing morphology of objects under analysis. The system would incorporate an integrated image processing package.
The specification of the invention includes a microfiche appendix under 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.96 of four (4) microfiche comprising a total of 388 frames. The appendix is a print out in object code of the computer software program which is a part of the invention.